


✦ Ultimate Smut Collection

by UltimateBitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBitch/pseuds/UltimateBitch
Summary: Smut requests ! Request info inside.Requests open.
Relationships: Dangan Ronpa Ensemble/Reader, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 21





	✦ Ultimate Smut Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while, so what’s better to get back into it than a porn collection.

###  ✦✦✦ General info:

✧ I use female reader inserts. I’m fine with doing male as well, however I’m a bit iffy about doing gender neutral readers as this is a smut collection and not having specified genders just makes it super difficult for me. I might do gender neutral fics that center around the canon character instead of the reader but I’ll be very selective about those requests.  
✧ I'm fine writing any kind of relationship, however I've never written Male!Readers x Female!Character, so I'll be a bit selective about those requests as well.  
✧ I’m not very good with established relationships, development is one of my favorite things to write so there’s usually some plot in between the porn.  
✧ I only write for characters appearing in the 3 main games, it’s been a while since I watched the anime and I have just about no recollection of it.  
✧ I prefer reader descriptions in requests to be vague, I.e I won’t do specific hair colors or body types, however stuff like their ultimate talent or a personality trait are fine.  
✧ Unless specified all fics will be set in a college AU, Hopes Peak will be the same minus all the killing stuff.  
✧ Relationships/Tags will be updated as applicable. Relationships and prompts will be mentioned in the chapter titles and content warnings in Chapter Notes.  
✧ Please _always read my chapter notes_ for warnings as I possibly write some dark/heavy stuff. 

###  ✦✦✦ What I will write:

✧ BDSM (dom or sub reader, bondage, blood/knife play, Sado/masochism)  
✧ Threesomes  
✧ Consensual non-consent (Rape play, Somnophilia)  
✧ Gore / Character death in a non-sexual setting  
✧ Just about anything that’s not listed in my “won’t write” tbh.  
✧ Fluff (maybe)

###  ✦✦✦ What I absolutely won’t write:

✧ Scat / Vomit / Omorashi / Spitroasting  
✧ Pedophilia  
✧ Pregnancy / Breeding kink  
✧ Pegging  
✧ “Daddy”-kink / DDLG  
✧ Heavy gore in smut scenes

#####  ✦✧✦✧✦ Please leave your requests only in this chapter. ✦✧✦✧✦


End file.
